


Gravitass

by lasergirl



Category: Fake News RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasergirl/pseuds/lasergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dude. Jon has an ass fixation. And also? I love Ed. Just a ten-minute PWP because Spacefille had the good graces to mention duct tape and Jon in the same sentence.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gravitass

**Author's Note:**

> Dude. Jon has an ass fixation. And also? I love Ed. Just a ten-minute PWP because Spacefille had the good graces to mention duct tape and Jon in the same sentence.

  
It wasn't supposed to happen, the whole incident. Jon wasn't actually sure how the whole thing started, except maybe he drew a tiny pornographic doodle on the edge of his notepad during Ed's news segment, and maybe it fell into the wrong hands.

Namely, Stephen. Who probably picked it up, snickered, and ran to show Ed.

Yes, that doodle might have been a caricature of Ed in his 'serious face' glasses, with big hearts around him. Yes, the short guy standing next to him with his hand on his ass might just have been Jon. Hell, it was so hard to tell with all the hearts and stuff flying around.

Next thing Jon knew, he was tackled from behind and frog marched towards the big oceanic expanse of his desk. When his face pressed against the Plexiglas top, he knew it left a faint face print of makeup. By then, it was too late to be thinking such things.

It was a finely-planned maneuver; Stephen planted one knee in the small of his back, while Ed ripped out shiny strips of gaff tape. Jon struggled to no avail, just like every other time he'd been beaten up as a child. The tape went across his mouth and around his wrists, and Ed flipped him over onto his back so all he could see was the darkness of the lighting grid overhead. A few long strips lashed him tightly to the desk.

"I think he's been a very naughty boy," said Stephen with a grin, taking the tape from Ed and continuing down Jon's body. "We might have to teach him a little lesson."

Jon whimpered as his belt was undone, frantic hands groping at his groin. Ed whipped Jon's pants down around his ankles, and as the cold desktop pressed against him, Jon really started to worry. It was something to go one-on-one when the time was right, but this was madness!

"Jon, Jon, Jon," said Ed as he crawled up onto the desk. Jon could feel his body heat, radiating in the close space between them. He tried not to think about it. Unbidden, Ed tore open Jon's shirt and worked his way down his chest, hot mouth licking and nibbling. Ed hadn't reached his navel by the time Jon had an insistent hard on. Ah, crap.

Funny, and he always thought Ed was such a goody two-shoes; the man was positively devious. Here he was, a sexual predator in newsman's clothing. Jon thought probably he should give them both a raise and oh - dammit - Ed sucked like a pro, and between him and Stephen, Jon came in a matter of minutes, wriggling on the Daily Show desk in his bonds of gaff tape.

Turned out later that Stephen went overboard with the gaff tape though, and it took Jon forever in a hot shower, soaking the stuff and peeling it off his ass. Still had welts the next day.


End file.
